


Raccoon Theseus

by pomibeans



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minecraft, Suicidal Thoughts, hyrbidTommyinnit, mcyt - Freeform, racooninnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomibeans/pseuds/pomibeans
Summary: Tommyinnit wasn’t ok anymore , he was exiled and alone. He takes what should be the final step of his life only to wake up as something he wasn’t before , a unrecognizable Racoon Hybrid washed up on the shore of a place he once called home .Note this story has some suicidal thoughts and actions and referenced character death and injury please be safe and don’t read of these trigger you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Hey first chapter of this new story is out soon. Just a trigger warning bit

Suicidal thoughts  
Manipulation   
Injury  
Mental health issues  
Referenced past deaths

No ships this time except mabey Karl Nap and Skephalo referenced I think

Hope you enjoy


	2. Above the clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy thinks everything is over

( Tw:// suicidal thoughts and actions. )

The air against Tommy's face is cold as he climbs higher and higher attention only on his feet until he feels it has been long enough. The blond teen looks out from his tower and lets the beauty steal his breath for a moment. For a moment the sunlight bouncing off of the clouds, each fluffy mass glowing in the expanse of blue, lets him forget what he's doing, forget about the ringinging in his ears from only moments ago. He frowns once he remembers what he's doing.

" I'm above them already"

His voice catches him off gaurd, how tired and empty the words sound but he supposes it only makes sense . Slowly he continues higher until he can't even see the smoldering craters that had recently became home. He chuckles softy as he realizes that almost everything his brother ever built was gone now, Lmanburg wasn't the same and now even Logstshire was gone. The only other thing Wilbur had ever helped create, the only plant grown from the seeds in his guarded that he left was Tommy and the dizziness buzzing in the teen's mind from the lack of oxygen made it clear that he was soon joining the rest of Wilbur's broken legacy. He finally lets himself stop, resting his legs and sitting at the edge of the tower. 

He looks over the sea and feels a strange and unfamiliar calmness. Somehow the lack of oxygen let him finally be free from the confusing and clouded thoughts that he was afraid he would never get rid of: the ones that fought between loving and hating people, the ones that longed to be held by Wilbur, the ones that kept him alive through conflict , the ones that hurt him when it was supposed to be peaceful and the ones that made him stare into the bubbling lava with far to much longing for someone his age. All of his unwanted and confused thoughts parted and as the sun glinted up from the sea. The sea is stretching from his tower to a land he founded not that long ago. He can finally reflect on what had happened, about his deaths and the deaths of his friends. He realizes that he never even worked through the trauma and sorrow he has about his duel with dream, no wonder he was so fucked up.... It doesn't matter anymore though does it? His only choices are to dig painfully back down or let the sky get the taste of him it always seemed to want and let the earth swallow him whole. It wasn't much of a choice. He lets himself bathe in the quiet sorrow for a few more moments before standing with a smile and whispering something to himself, words so familiar that despite the pain that always followed them they felt like an old friend.

" It was never meant to be"

He fell in slow motion, watching clouds tear past him as the ground rises up to meet him. He can't help but smile as he braces for impact... but it never comes.


	3. Saltwater boy

Sam walks along the beach after a day of working on the prison. He allows himself to breathe in the sharp salty air and starts to relax. Just as he turns to head home his mind catches something blond and red in the water. He steps into the Icey waves to investigate and breaks into a run when he catches a glimpse of a face. He fights against the waves attempting to drag him back to shore only to try and rip him away from it and feels a different wave of relief when he feels fabric under his hands. 

Although worrying the lack of weight he’s dragging behind him is a blessing as the waves help push the pair onto white sands. Sam collapses with the unfamiliar figure in his arms and turns the body over to be met with a blond Racoon hybrid in a red jumper’s unresponsive face. The face is still and young and for a moment Sam thinks he’s to late to save the stranger but luckily propping them into a sitting position is met with a sputtering and probably painful cough. He notices part of him feels far to attached to this stranger when he almost cries out in relief and feels himself go into auto drive.

With one hand firm on the hybrids back he does his best to help get all of the unessesary salty water out of the boy’s lungs. He whispers encouragement as the teen’a coughing begins to slow , allowing him to catch his breath 

“ there you are, it’s alright let it out. You’re doing so good”

His heart hurts at the pained whimpers from this unfamiliar boy and carefully he finally gets the coughing to start. He watches him cautiously blink away the salt in his eyes look to him with almost familiar blue eyes. Tommy tires to speak but only finds a burning pain and Sam frowns when the Racoon coughs a painful , now dry, cough.

“ shhh, don’t try and speak yet.”

Deciding it would be best to treat the half drowned boy as if he’s a fragil frightened animal Sam holds up his hands to show that he’s not a threat and speaks softly. It seems to work as the boy’s alarmed and confused glare softens and his muscles relax. Tommy resigns to letting out a tired and somewhat disappointed huff. Sam catches the shiver in both of their bodies and offers the younger a hand 

“ can we go somewhere warmer and get a change of cloths?”

After a short inspection from the boy Sam finds himself practically carrying him to Bad’s front door. He has a feeling that even if Sam and Skeppy are worried about this new egg thing Bad is still willing to help. He knocks on the door and calls for the residents. He waits , shifting his weight to help the boy at his side stay upright. 

“ stay with me here, we can rest a bit soon “

Tommy responds with a tired hum right before the friendly demon opens the door.

“ hey Sam! What do you need-

The creeper hybrid catches the exact moment the demon’s milky eyes catch the unfamiliar figure pressing into him and the shiver up and down thier bodys .

“ hey bad, do you have two pairs of dry cloths and a spare bed? I can explain after “

“ of course, come on in”

Sam walks behind Bad, glancing down to see the boy’s eyes tiredly following the movements of Bad’s tail before they make it to one of the spare rooms. He takes the cloths, handing a black t-shirt and grey sweats to the Racoon, who judging by the expression when he offered to help wasn’t going to accept assistance , takes the try cloth before Sam slides into the next room. He slips on the maroon tank top and black pants. At first he isn’t sure if the tightness of the cloths is worth the dryness but his increase in warmth quickly removes the doubt. After changing he knocks once before stepping back into the boy’s room. The Racoon is around Bad’s hight yet his form, already asleep on top of the comforter, makes his cloths look much larger than Sam knows he should be. He mentally notes to feed him.

“ so-“

Sam flinches , swinging around to meet the now amused face of his demon buddy.

“ bad, you scared me!”

“ sorry.... anyway you going to explain?”

“ ah right of course.... um you see there isn’t that much to explain because I was just on the beach when I saw him in the water and saved him. You were closest and I knew we were both freezing so I came over... that it.”

“Really? You seem really close to have just met them”

“ I don’t know.... maybe it’s just who I am haha”

Bad hums 

“ yeah mabey, he does seem a little familiar somehow... has there ever been a Racoon hybrid in the server before?l”

“ no I’m certain there hasn’t been”

Sam finds his hand unsung through the Racoon hybrid’s fur

“ no matter we’re he came from though.... i think I’m going to help him.”

Turning to the left Sam catches a fond smile on Bad’s face.

“ I’m sure you will”

With that the demon leaves the room once more and Sam calls someone close to him who he thinks can help the teen in front of him.

( this is my seventh attempt at writing this chapter so hopefully it’s acceptable. I’m exited to get more into this but these first chapters are being hard to write.)


	4. A few steps but no words

Tommy stares out of the window of his room in the mansion, staring at the dark building he knew Sam would be working on into late in the night. It was his fith day in Bad and Skeppy’s house and none of the three knew he had woken up at all, he heard them come in and mutter about him. He had only been awake around Ponk, who Sam had called to come keep him alive with him being a doctor and all. He lets out a deep sigh and traces his palm with a single finger. He had figured out a few things in these five days the main one being that he no longer resembled himself. 

The thin Racoon boy looking out the window had confused him at first but he figured it was a second chance. Sam has been checking on him after working on the prison despite not knowing him and the owners of the house left him food that he ate just enough to not be noticed of. Dream had told him how much people hated him, they wouldn’t act like this if they knew who he was but they didn’t. He yawns before being snapped out of his thoughts by the door behind him opening. Shit , he was watching the prison so he thought he would see Sam leave but the creeper hybrid had caught him off guard anyway.

“Oh! You’re awake”

Tommy nods , deciding not to talk in case his voice still sounded the same.

“ How are you feeling ? “

After no response Sam frowns

“ can you speak?”

Tommy shakes his head but apon seeing Sam’s face sink decides to put the sign language they all knew for Callahan to use

I can sign though -

Sam brightened more to that.

“ ok , may I ask your name?”

Tommy thinks about it for a moment before signing a name he hoped wasn’t tied to much to him.

Theseus….. you?-

“ Sam”

thank you for helping me out-

“ no problem , do you think you can stand ? I know Bad and Skeppy don’t mind you staying here but you seemed to be interested in outside .”

Tommy shrugs before giving it a try, with it being successful he allows Sam to lead him out of the house.

“ so were are you from?”

The opal mountains but I’ve been traveling a long time -

Luckily the story he used as a kid when Wilbur first found him nine years ago seemed to still work as Sam nodded.

“ I see, do you remember how you got here”

Not wanting to explain that he had tried to kill himself but woke up in his arms Tommy shakes his head with almost no hesitation .

“ that’s ok, I think you’ll like it here “ 

Tommy just gives him a nod. He looks around in a somber wonder as Sam takes him through Lmanburg. It hasn’t changed as much as he expected it to have when he was gone but maybe it had just been less time than he thought. He listens to the water lap under their feet as the pairs footsteps echo on the hollow wood.

“ Hello! “

Almost jumping out of his skin Tommy turns around and sees Ghostbur wave with a big smile from  
His crane.

“ Hello Ghostbur , haven’t seen you out for awhile how have you been?”

“ I’ve been great, how have you been Sam?” 

“ I’ve been good”

That’s when the ghost seems to have noticed Tommy as his face lights up more and he hops down to look at him

“ Hi Tommy! Is your vacation over?”

Tommy shakes his head violently 

“ Tommy? What do you mean Ghostbur, that’s Theseus he’s new here “

“ oh?”

Tommy almost felt bad as Ghostbur’s face scrunched up in confusion

yeah , I’m Theseus nice to meet you… are you dead?-

Tommy knew the answer but Ghostbur’s happy nod and Sam’s less joyful one show that his fake confusion was successful.

“Well I’m going to go visit Tommy then , bye!”

Tommy watched the ghost of his brother leave with the guilt of knowing there would be no one awaiting the ghost resign apon him. Sam just smiles

“ that’s Ghostbur , he’s uh the friendly neighborhood ghost so I wouldn’t worry to much about him. He’s completely harmless as far as I’ve been told. Come on now we probably should speak to the president while we’re here. Then we can continue the tour and head to my place”

Tommy froze. The president , that was Tubbo now right? He wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing Tubbo again after all this time. Sure Tubbo didn’t hate Theseus but he also was never Theseus’s best friend.

“ come on, his presidential title is mostly for show he’s a good kid”

Tommy couldn’t agree more…. that was the problem. Tubbo was so good and would always join or start bits that would make Tommy’s day. He wasn’t sure he could see someone so good who he knew hated his guts. Still, despite his better judgment, Tommy follows close behind Sam to the whitehouse. 

Tubbo jumps a little as there is a knock on his door, smudging the ink on his current paperwork trying to help figure out El Rapid’s relations to L’manburg. 

“ yes?”

“ It’s me , Sam , I have someone new with me”

“ come on in”

Sighing Tubbo puts his quil back into the jar of ink and fixes his posture. Soon two figures enter his office , the familiar Creeper hybrid and an extremely nervous looking Racoon hybrid. He shakes off the immediate familiarity he feels radiate from the Racoon instead waving a tired greeting. 

“ Hello”

The stranger raises a hand in greeting back before signing 

hello , I’m Theseus-

“ hi Theseus , I’m Tubbo and I’m the president of L’manburg “

Theseus nods, avoiding any form of even looking at Tubbo. He doesn’t think he could handle looking at Tubbo and seeing how much happier he is without him. He doesn’t think having a mental breakdown in front of the president and a stranger who both think he had just met them would be the best turn of events. Sam and Tubbo discuss politics a bit before Theseus and Sam finally head out to visit Eret and head home.

Tubbo can’t shake the thought that he’s met Theseus before , mabey in a dream or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( hmmm already highly debating throwing out this story and trying again because so far the three chapters are short yet somehow really flawed/tryhardy but I love the story to much to scrap the idea and I don’t realistically think that with all my motivation struggles I could restart and keep going. Hopefully you all enjoy anyway , it’s probably not as bad as I feel it is)


	5. Another “new “ face

Tommy lets out a loud exhale of relief once he's out of the president’s office. Being in a small room with his (ex?) best friend felt suffocating. Sam notices and puts a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, Tommy totally doesn’t lean into the touch gratefully. 

“ hey do you still feel up to seeing King Eret before we go home?”

Tommy isnt sure where “home” is but he nods, he doesn’t have it in him to hate Eret anymore and it would be easier to make new first impressions on someone other than Tubbo.

“ alright if you start to feel too tired just tell me ok?”

-ok-

Tommy feels a warm buzzing fill his chest, lying about who he is was a great choice … it’s been so long since someone has actually cared. Tommy catches Sam smile a bit wider when Tommy purposefully bumps his arm thankfully. The walk to the castle is calm and filled with a mostly comfortable silence, maybe it’s because they already know each other but Tommy feels like him and Sam have gotten close almost suspiciously fast. They don’t even meet anyone “new” on the way to the castle and soon the familiar colorful building is in sight. The wooden path still echoes with their footsteps and the air inside the building is still comfortably cool. Tommy thinks that the castle is the least changed part of the smp so far… he's not sure if he likes that.

“ Eret?”

“Oh hello Sam!”

Eret’s deep voice echoes through the hall as the kind turns the corner to greet them. His tone is so familiar and welcoming that Tommy almost forgets the circumstances of the visit. Once he feels the eyes through the glasses land on him he remembers.

“Oh , hello who are you?”

I’m Theseus-

“ Greetings Theseus, I’m guessing you're the new member of the badlands Sam told me about?”

Tommy blinked in surprise, he had assumed he would be forced let back into the smp or Lmanburg but it sounded like at least Sam actually wanted him. Sam filled the silence with a chuckle and a hand on Tommy’s shoulder 

“ yeah, if he’ll have us he hasn’t agreed and I want to give him time he’s only just got here”

Once again that warm buzzing filled his chest , even something as simple as being given a choice causing a foreign and undoubtedly happy feeling.

“ yeah that’s probably wise, do you have any armor or supplies,Theseus?”

Tommy shakes his head and Eret hums, pulling out a communicator and messaging   
Hbomb before Sam or Tommy can protest,

“ oh my the way what are your pronouns Theseus “

-he him is fine-

“ got it, just checking “

Within a matter of minutes Tommy is pulling new iron armor on and slinging a bow and quiver across his back. Sam and Theseus both thank Eret before heading to the portal. Tommy steps through like it’s the most natural thing in the world, the nessesary of the nether in exile taking away the hatred he always had for the teleportation. However once he steps through he freezes despite the heat. The location is the same as it was when he had stared into the lava he can hear bubbling below the pair. If he had just used the lava maybe he wouldn’t be here, mabey sam , Tubbo and Eret wouldn’t be wasting supplies and time, maybe bad and Skeppy wouldn’t have had to have Sam and Theseus staying at thier house maybe-

Theseus is snapped out of his thoughts by a hug, Sam’s muscled and worn arms feeling nothing but soft as he melts into it. He hears Sam whisper comforting words and reminds himself that he isn’t Tommy anymore, that he wouldn’t be a waste of space this time. Tommy wonders how long it’s been since he’s been hugged, hugged for real not just desperate hugs with Tubbo after a long battle or deceptive hugs from his brother. He lets out a soft animalistic sound of comfort before pulling away with a flustered expression 

sorry , sorry , I didn’t mean-

But Sam doesn’t tease him or push him off of him disgusted by the fact that Tommy actually enjoyed the hug ….Sam certainly doesn't yell or hit him he just chuckles and ruffles his hair. Feeling much more comfortable Theseus and Sam continue through the nether, Tommy definitely not being clingy the whole time. The pair make it out of the nether and Tommy decides to entertain Sam’s gig about his fake house but doesn’t have to fake how impressed he still is by the door. 

“ you will be staying with me, for a bit at least . If you’re ok with that”

Theseus nods , following as Sam leads him to a room that wasn’t there before

“ but for if you’re ok staying here I’ve worked on a new room for you the last three nights “

-really?! My own room ?!-

Theseus’s hands move before his mind can, his tail following suit with a happy wag that would be embarrassing if Sam didn’t light up at it 

“Of course, if you’ll stay”

sure-

After Sam make sure he eats some pumpkin pie Theseus finds himself with a warm feeling and full stomach for the first time in far to long. He knows he’s still broken but he’s obviously less broken than Tommy. He thinks that step off the tower were the right choice and falls into the land of dreams.

/ at first his dream is like any other, nonsense and the sound of feet on a wooden path. That doesn’t last long, however , soon it becomes something else. Some sort of visit.

“ Tommyimmit “

Tommy spins around to be met with a face he has only seen in stories before.

DreamXD stares down at Tommy who feels much smaller than he did moments ago.

“Y-yeah?”

XD reaches down and picks up a small blond Racoon, Tommy realizes it’s him rising up.

“How are you enjoying your second chance dear child?”

“ that was you?”

“Yes, I made you a new body with all three lives still within it just before you hit the ground, so you have two more than you would have “

“ but why?”

“ because it was Dream who broke you so far, along with many others. He believes himself to be connected to me in more than name and twisted you and history to his will. “

“ so he’s not a god?”

“ he may as well be by this point”

“Oh…”

“ however the cost for your new life is your body, you will never look like Tommyinnit again “

“That’s alright”

“ I also noticed your vow of silence, I’ve decided it’s going to be the lock on your past.”

“ the fuck does that mean, bitch?”

The god chuckles 

“ leave confusion to bring the old you out a bit. You see I’m going to try and persuade you to reveal yourself by taking your voice until they know your truth “

“ what?! You can’t do that fuck you “

The god laughed again and Thesesus’s eyes fluttered open./

Theseus wakes up to the smell of eggs and toast. He emerges from the red stone based room and yawns. His yawn catches Sam’s attention who calls him over and offers the closest thing to a proper breakfast Tommy’s had in months. 

“ how are you feeling?”

I feel great , thank you-

“ that’s good, what do you want to do while I work in the prison?”

Can I help? -

Sam thinks before shaking his head

“ probably not but-“

-that’s fine -

Tommy makes sure to shut down Sam thinking he needed to let him help, he knew Wilbur hadn’t liked him helping anything actually important near the end.

could I stay here and decorate my room maybe?-

“ are you ok with staying here? “

Theseus nods 

as long as you’re ok with me decorating and using what’s here- 

“That works then, do you have a communicator?”

Tommy shakes his head, Dream took it. To his surprise his answer is met with a new one.

“ here, message me if you need anything I’ll be back soon as I can “

-ok-

Tommy watches Sam leave and somewhat regrets his decision. The silence immediately fills his head again and he hopes that Sam comes back for him one day, surley he would I he didn’t swear or burn things or boast so he wasn’t annoying anymore but what if he found out, what if he hated Theseus just as much as Tommy anyway what if he didn’t come back what if he was alone again what if Dream found him- despite himself he curls up cries, any excitement over being able to decorate something gone and replaced with worry and loneliness. 

Sam knows he only just left but suddenly he felt like he needed to get back, he got half way to the community portal when he gives into his instincts and runs back. He throws open the door and finds Theseus choking back a sob and staring up at the open door. His feet move before his mind and in no time at all Theseus is in his arms again, mouthing the words “ you came back” as if they were the most important words in the world. Once Theseus can breath again they pull away and Theseus signs hurridly

I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry , I’ve been alone for so long I thought I could handle it I don’t mean to be clingy you should just leave -

Sam gentle grabs the hands , moving so fast that if he wasn’t so practiced in reading sign he wouldn’t have caught anything and lifts Theseus to his feet.

“ we’ll have none of that, how about you come with me and hang out with Bad or maybe Eret?”

Once again buzzing with warmth , buzzing reminds him of bees so suddenly the feeling is a bit less warm, Theseus agrees. The trip to the nether goes much better this time, weather because they were going to the community portal instead of away from it or because the hand on his back was more comforting that in should be Tommy doesn’t know.

He knows he likes the hand on his back though.

( hey hopefully I’m not rushing things or going to slow i promise more fluff, hurt and interactions with other characters next chapter. Also might look into having a editor so let me know if anyone is intrested. Please give feedback btw it’s greatly appreciated :D)


	6. Fitting right back

Theseus waves goodbye to Sam before stepping back into the familiar castle. He goes to call for Eret but is only met with silence, he puts his padded hand on his neck and silently swears. That dream must have been real.

“ Oh, hello Theseus what brings you here?”

His attention is caught by Eret walking over, wearing a fluffier cloak than yesterday. 

I was wondering if I could hang out here while Sam works on the prison -

The great king smiles and leads him into the castle

“ of course , the castle is a place for everyone”

Well almost everyone , Tommy and Technoblade would be killed if they were found there but l whatever.

I’m not interrupting any plans right?-

“ no no I’m not busy”

Of course you wouldn’t be, don’t know why I even asked.-

The almost empty throne room echoes with Eret’s familiar deep laugh , a laugh that brings Tommy back to the start of the revolution. Tommy can’t help but beam at the laughter, making people laugh was something he used to be good at and it always brought him so much joy. Even if in the end of his life he made people angry instead of smile. Theseus is glad to have the skill Tommy had lost.

“ alright , fair enough man. What would you like to do today?”

Theseus thinks and smiles when he gets an idea 

Is there a good spot for trick shots ?-

Eret smiles at him and nods, Eret explains some of the Smp’s history and how he had redone an old trick shot tower on the way there. Theseus has to admit the new tower is much more impressive than the old one. He climbs to the top and jumps off, the freedom of the free fall reminding him of Tommy’s last steps but instead of waiting until he hits the bottom and leaves the whole world behind his lives are in no danger and water catches his fall. Eret lands beside him and congratulates him for getting it on the first try, Theseus can’t help but feel pride fill his chest. The pair go a few more times before Theseus finds out that his stamina isnt what it used to be and falls asleep in the grass while waiting for Eret to go again.

He wakes up to a blanket around him and a bed under his golden brown fur. Slowly he stretches and gets up, spotting a note from Eret and a map to the museum he said he would be at. He looks outside and sees that it’s already afternoon and as he walks to the museum the sun soaks into his fur making him feel warm despite the cool breeze of his past. 

On the way he spots Fundy talking to ghostbur who notices Theseus and waves.The fox hybrid spins around and blinks in visible confusion as Theseus approaches.

“ Hi Theseus! “

Hi , ghostbur was it?-

The ghost hums in confirmation before turning to Fundy 

“Fundy this is Theseus, I met him yesterday!”

“Oh, hello I’m Fundy! ”

-nice to meet you -

Theseus feels his tail sway nervously as Fundy studies him before smiling.

“ nice to meet you too”

Tommy feels confused about why Fundy had seemed to light up after studying his face or why the fox had felt the need to in the first place but nods.

I’m trying to find Eret’s museum , can you help me?-

“ of course!”

Theseus lets Fundy lead him away, talking about Eret and how much he likes the museum. Both topics are surprising to Tommy but he listens and nods along anyway. Once at the museum Fundy and Eret lead Theseus around what’s already complete and talk about what’s planned, the care put into preserving their history, Tommy’s history, Wilbur’s history, L’manburg’s history is sweet, it’s nice to see. Tommy also learns that Eret adopted Fundy in the time he was gone, helping explain Fundy’s eagerness about visiting.

After a few hours Theseus spies the familiar glint of netherite armor in the sunset and runs over to Sam, mouthing his name and hugging him. He feels like a kid again as he signs to Fundy while Eret and Sam discuss the day and a possible new schedule. He feels like he did when Wilbur had just become his brother and he wanted to play in the woods. It was a safe feeling.

After that Sam waves farewell as the sunset lights Sam and Theseus’s path to the nether portal, Theseus allowing Sam to discuss the work he’s done on the prison with interest. Honestly he didn’t even notice he had entered nether until he was back in the cool air of the overworld. 

This time Theseus helps Sam make dinner, only having a mishap when he dropped an egg and thought he would get in trouble and by the end of the he felt more content than he’s felt in at least a year. The next few days went pretty much the same, take Fran for a walk with Sam, introduce yourself to people you already know, help Eret with his museum, make dinner with Sam, hang out with Sam before going to bed, staying with Bad and Skeppy on the three days Eret was busy. It was more homely and social than Tommy had ever had before. 

It was nice.

The first disturbance was when Sam, Antfrost, Skeppy and bad had a meeting with Eret and to his surprise Theseus got a request from Tubbo to come see him. Tommy isn’t sure he can handle hanging out with his best friend when they weren’t even friends but on the other hand he missed him with all of his heart. 

“ oh! Theseus, come on in big man”

hey Tubzo, needed me?-

“ ah it’s-it’s Tubbo “

The twinge of sadness that came from his friend at the familiar nickname allowed Tommy to finally make himself get a look at Tubbo and realize that Tubbo wasn’t doing nearly as good as he thought. Tubbo’s eyes are dark and tired, the roots of his unkempt hair are visible, his tie is much to loose and there is a loneliness in his eyes that hasn’t been there ever before.

So what did you need me for?-

“ ah well before Sam started on the prison me and him had started a project of our own and I know you dont seem to like me but Sam seemed to think you could help”

Theseus shuffles his feet , letting his tail sway nervously as he tries to remember what project that could be while simultaneously pushing down anger and guilt to help decide if he can stand hanging out with Tubbo.

“ you don’t have to but uh, Fundy will be there sometimes I heard you get along with him… and my friend Ranboo sometimes so it won’t just be us and-“

There was a silent plea for friendship and familiarity that Tommy didn’t understand in his best friends voice , quiet but enough to help Tommy decide

ok I’ll come help you -

Tubbo brightened up almost intently 

“ ok! Come on big man it’s a bit of a walk!”

Tubbo grabbed his wrist and Theseus is pleasantly surprised when he doesn't flinch. Tubbo leading Theseus on while discussing his project feels so familiar and natural that Tommy almost forgets who he is now until he tries to make a snarky remark and no sound comes out. He chokes back his inability to speak and allows Tubbo to lead him through the nether and to the beach of the jungle that once was going to be Tubbo’s home base. Tommy wonders if the music box Fundy designed for him still works as Tubbo pulls out a boat. 

The ocean is pleasantly familiar, the pull and push of the water beneath him feeling like the singing of an old friend by now. The task ends up behind placing sand in front of pistons to slowly try and segment a large glass ring in the ocean. The task itself is tedious and the sand scratches at the pads of his Racoon like hands but the banter between Tubbo and Fundy in the background, just louder than the familiar hum of the ocean , feels like the most familiar thing in the world and as long as it lasts Theseus feels like himself and Tommy can push away the bitterness,fear and sorrow much easier with the pair around. 

By the time he returns home and greets Sam with a hug Theseus has already added an activity to his new schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I wanted to make this longer/more detailed or split into two chapters but I didn’t because this update has already been taking so long so hopefully you still enjoyed it.


End file.
